Lucky (Kyuranger)
Lucky (ラッキー Rakkī) is Shishi Red (シシレッド Shishi Reddo, lit. Lion Red), the Red Ranger of the Kyurangers. An extra-terrestrial human from Planet Luth (惑星ルース Wakusei Rūsu) in the Shishi System. Chronologically, he was the fifth Kyuranger to be awakened. Character History Past Contrary to his name and his title as the Luckiest Man in the Universe, he was not born that way, even says himself he was born "unlucky". When Lucky was still a child, he was caught up within an incident with everything around him being destroyed. Having been separated from his parents, with their fates unknown, Lucky was sent away from his original home planet in an escape pod to the planet Luth where he eventually grew up. Present Traveling from his home planet Luth, Lucky comes across a meteor shower and crashes onto the surface of the planet Crotos where he comes upon three Kyurangers battling Space Shogunate Jark Matter. Impressed by them he then decides that he will be one of them. His cruiser crashed, the Kyurangers take him back to the Orion where Raptor 283 tells him their story. He attempts to get a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster to work but it won't without a Kyutama, so he makes off with the Seiza Blaster to find one. He crash lands (again) on Jagjag and meets Garu, who possesses a Kyutama. Garu's hesitance to fight annoys him and he tries to push Garu. The Kyuranger find him and so do Jark Matter. In the ensuing fight, Jark Matter throws him into space, but the Kyutama awakens in front of him and allows him to change into Shishi Red. As Shishi Red he has full control of his powers and discovers that he has access to the Shishi Voyager which has the ability to dock other voyagers as well as form a Giant Robo. Upon defeating Jark Matter in the battle and gaining new comrades in the Kyurangers, along with newly-minted Ookami Blue, Garu, he is welcomed by Raptor 283 as part of the Rebellion. During a briefing on the Rebellion's mission by Raptor 283, Lucky pinpointed the location of the next Kyuranger to the planet Zigama, taking off in the Shishi Voyager to find them. Coming across a pair of thieves, Balance and Naga Rei, Lucky believed them to the bearers of Kyutamas themselves and joined them the way to their mark, a precious gem in a Jark Matter facility. However, instead of being stealthy, they are discovered because of Lucky looking for a fight. Naga is surprised as Balance betrays Lucky by lashing him with his cables, in full view of Jark Matter. However, Naga is angered and chooses to stay with Lucky. He watches as Balance asks to see the gem as reward and is allowed. Lucky and Naga are put on a death trap to be executed immediately. Balance intervenes by controlling the death trap. Lucky's shot proved to be fruitful as Naga Rei and Balance earned their Kyutamas and fought with the Kyurangers to take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui. Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team! Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star Space.4: Dreamy Android Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors Lucky appeared before Emu HojoIcon-crosswiki, now accompanied by Asuna KarinoIcon-crosswiki, again as he was facing off an example of his own enemies, a trio of BugstersIcon-crosswiki from NeironzuIcon-crosswiki. Offering his assistance, Lucky was blasted off a ledge by the Bugsters only to luckily have his fall broken by landing on an Instigate Energy ItemIcon-crosswiki before joining Emu in transforming, with Ex-Aid assuming the Double Action GamerIcon-crosswiki which he split in two to even the odds. Taking out their swords, Shishi Red met the Bugster trio in a skirmish alongside the Level XXIcon-crosswiki Ex-Aid duo, with Shishi Red personally engaging the Level 20Icon-crosswiki Motors BugsterIcon-crosswiki. The fight was soon ended when Motors' Level 40Icon-crosswiki fellows disengaged and left, leaving him to be defeated by the three heroes' triple slash, freeing his human hostIcon-crosswiki. Canceling their transformations, Lucky was thanked for his assistance by Emu, leading him to question if the Kamen Rider had any comrades of his own. Assured by Emu that he had threeIcon-crosswiki reliableIcon-crosswiki alliesIcon-crosswiki, Lucky voiced to the doctor that he was lucky and that he should cherish them before bidding him farewell as he took his leave. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against members of the Space Outlaws Deathgalien: Naria, Azald, Quval, and a pack of Moebas, before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. Lucky was the first to arrive, ramming into the Deathgalien trio as he transformed before yelling "yossha lucky!" Fighting off the Deathgalien, Shishi Red faced the Azald, who was confused in that, in contrast to his familiar foes, he was a red warrior yet a lion. Through a lucky bout of momentum provided by backing into a net, Shishi Red was able to crush Azald before breaking him apart when the team performed their combined All-Star Crash against the Deathgalien, forcing them into retreat as Azald reformed. Their work done, the Kyurangers took their leave while their appearance was observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Having walked around the Orion, Lucky walks in on Hammy as she is maintaining her Seiza Blaster with some clear polish. He asks Hammy to teach him how to pose when doing the "Star Change" (transformation). Hammy agrees. She notes that Lucky shouldn't simply carelessly move around the Kyutama as different movements launch different actions. She also says that her, Champ and Spada have practiced a lot to get it right. Much to her surprise Lucky nails it in his first try. Shishi Red & Chameleon Green Chapter Lucky acted as a judge for Balance and Naga Rei as they practiced performing a Star Change roll call. The duo tries it the first time, but Lucky rejected it. Then they tried again a few more times only to fail. Their last attempt, which is their standard roll call, earns Lucky's applause. Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver Chapter Chou Super Hero Taisen Lucky led the five-man team sent by Shou Ronbou to capture Poppy PipopapoIcon-crosswiki, leading the Kyurangers into a confrontation with the Kamen Rider doctor trioIcon-crosswiki. Lucky fought one-on-one against Kamen Rider Ex-AidIcon-crosswiki Action GamerIcon-crosswiki Level 2Icon-crosswiki before the fight was interrupted by the GalaxianIcon-crosswiki ships. Later, all nine Kyurangers joined the Chou Shocker TaisenIcon-crosswiki with various Sentai Rangers and Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki fighting against the ShockerIcon-crosswiki army of the Game WorldIcon-crosswiki led by Shocker Leader IIIIcon-crosswiki. Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo pilotedIcon-crosswiki by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the enlargedIcon-crosswiki Kamen Rider Ex-AidIcon-crosswiki Maximum GamerIcon-crosswiki Level 99Icon-crosswiki. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen. Gallery Kyurenja-17-38.jpg Kyurenja-17-36.jpg 12kyurangess.jpg Navigation Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Optimists Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Monster Slayers